A Piece of His Mind
}} Roy gives Miko a piece of his mind, and the Order gets put into chains and shackles. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Miko Miyazaki ◀ ▶ * Windstriker ◀ ▶ * Durkon's Pony ◀ ▶ Transcript Miko: What—What did you say to me? Roy: Oh, you rolled high enough on your Listen check to have heard me the first time, Miko. Belkar: Do you think I have time to get popcorn?? Roy: I can't believe I was ever attracted to you. Thank the gods for Elan and his stupid belt, or I'd still be thinking with my Trouser Titan. Haley: Oze ktpp ja asf— Roy: Not the point! Roy: You're not Good, at least not any definition of Good that I would want to follow. Roy: You follow the letter of the alignment description while ignoring its intent. Sure, you fight Evil, but when was the last time you showed a "concern for the dignity of sentient beings"? Roy: You're just a mean socially inept bully who hides behind a badge and her holier-than-thou morality as excuses to treat other people like crap. Haley: Afw xzpd dtod dsf kyjfd! Miko: You have no right to speak to me this way! I am a samurai! Roy: I have every right! I'm not part of your little feudal deal there, I'm a free man. Roy: We're free to choose our own alignment, and we don't have to answer to you just because you'll lose class features if we don't. Roy: What kind of stupid class relies on other peoples' behavior to keep its powers, anyway?? Roy: I gave you every chance to do this peacefully. I even defended you to my friends here, for which you gave me nothing but grief. Roy: I'm pretty sure I speak for everyone when I say, "We're done." We're done following you to your mystery master. Durkon: But Thor's will... Roy: So that's it, Miko Miyazaki. End of the line. If you want to bring us before your liege, you're going to have to drag us there in chains. Haley: Ofts! Elan: You tell her, Roy! Vaarsuvius: Indeed! Belkar: I'd like to see her try! Miko is dragging the Order behind her in chains, with the exception of Durkon, who remains unbound, mounted on his pony. Roy: Stupid railroad plot. D&D Context * Listen Skill Checks are made to determine when a character can hear (usually distant) things. * Roy's rant begins by attacking the way that some players are known to play Good characters in addition to being a tell-off to Miko. * The Paladin loses its god-given abilities if they allow enough Evil in their presence to exist. * "Railroading" is a role-playing term, which refers to occasions where the DM forces the group to take a certain path in their adventure. The term comes from the idea that there is only one track the PCs can take when they are being railroaded. In this case, Roy or Vaarsuvius acting alone could easily vanquish Miko, but the joke is that it is as if a DM is forcing the issue. Trivia * The translation of Haley's lines is: ** Panel 2: You call it the— ** Panel 4: Ten gold says she cries! ** Panel 8: Yeah! * Rich describes the fight that occurred between the eighth and ninth panels link|291639}} here. Note the sundered bowstring in the final panel. * In the second panel, Roy makes the same response to Haley about calling his genitals his "Trouser Titan" as he did to Elan in #234, despite the fact that he currently does not understand Haley's speech. External Links * 251}} View the comic * link|291288}} View the discussion thread Category:Weary Travelers Inn and Tavern Category:Uses Sunder